


【all林裕也】焚身以火（中）

by Hua_Li1999



Category: ob03 - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Li1999/pseuds/Hua_Li1999
Kudos: 5





	【all林裕也】焚身以火（中）

05.  
林裕也难耐地扯着衣服。  
他的劲回来了些，脑袋却完全被欲望掌控了。

“宝贝再忍忍，马上到酒店了。”

男人也燥热地不行，小男孩从半路上就开始嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟着，悉悉索索在副驾动个不停，却还是被捕捉到男孩在夹腿自慰的场面。

“好热…救我、好难受…”林裕也难过地甚至把哭腔都带了出来，男人不禁后悔自己是不是药量下大了，一边伸手去触碰对方滚烫的额头。  
微凉的触感对此刻正发情的林裕也很受用，像是小猫咪追随着对方的掌心磨蹭几乎让男人的心都化了。

小男孩用热乎乎的双手扒住了对方的手掌一路向下，抚过自己高温的面颊和脖颈，随后又主动邀请对方探索自己卫衣下的私密肌肤。  
“摸摸我…好热…”

男人的自制力终于在小孩根本不自知的诱惑下彻底崩盘。反手握住男孩的手腕重获主权，两指夹住了早就被药物刺激的高高挺翘起的乳头拧动当作林裕也撩人不自知的惩罚，一边猛踩油门不知闯了多少红灯。  
林裕也委屈巴巴地咬着下唇，一边又色情至极把胸脯挺向对方讨要更多的刺激。

最后跑车被随意停在路旁，抱起副驾的男孩不知花了多少自制力才没直接就地办了正意乱情迷的林裕也。

06.  
他们差点在电梯厅做起来。  
林裕也的理智彻底被烧成浆糊，腿软地几乎站不住却还能在等电梯的空档偷偷夹住了男人的长腿用自己高热的腿根摩擦，抬起头用充斥了情欲的眼神看向男人。

“碰碰我、好难受…”  
粉色的舌尖舔过干燥的嘴唇，简直纯情至极又骚得要命，男人觉得自己的下腹部快被这只小骚货撩得爆炸了。

林裕也被抵在电梯墙上亲吻，男人低头在对方白皙的颈间吮下一串吻痕，林裕也高昂着脑袋吸气，除了任由对方在自己身上留下专属印记外他毫无招架之力。  
电梯门打开时他被男人一把抱起，瞬间的失重让他惊吓地抱紧了身前的男人。好在房间不远，掏出门卡打开房门把林裕也扔在床上整个过程不到十秒。

男人有想过要不要先给小孩洗个澡，毕竟自己是在酒吧洗手间马桶旁捡到林裕也的，但回想起自己都亲了一路摸了一路了还膈应什么。

林裕也胸前两枚乳头高高挺翘起甚至把衣物都撑得凸起，男人俯身就着布料用牙齿衔住左乳用舌尖舔湿挑逗，一边伸进男孩衣物搓揉另一枚直至乳肉发硬。  
如细密电流般的刺激让林裕也觉得呼吸不畅，在药物作用下酥麻的快感被无限放大激得头脑更是空白，手指插进伏在自己胸膛上的栗色头发，一边撩起自己的卫衣试图让对方更亲密触碰自己。

最后男人如愿以偿把林裕也剥个精光，上翘的乳尖上甚至还残留着一排整齐的齿痕。  
男人笑着用拇指摁住那枚画圈揉搓似是想把齿痕抚平，另只手的食指指甲又不安分扣弄另一枚顶端乳孔。  
“乳头都张开了，里面会不会出奶啊。”  
男人压低声音附在林裕也耳畔一本正经开黄腔，林裕也意乱情迷只是一味点头附应。

强烈的空虚感在一遍遍命令身体赶快找什么插进那个已经孟浪得会自己分泌液体的肉洞安慰自己，林裕也难受得要命，对方用在自己身上变着法子的前戏的确能抚慰到自己，但又远远不够。  
明明就算是和女友谈恋爱也只是到牵手偶尔接吻的程度，对同性做爱完全没有过接触也不了解的林裕也第一次如此明确感受到自身的欲望。  
他想要对方狠狠贯穿自己，最好是…往死里操的程度。

07.  
明明只有林裕也被下药，吴亦凡此刻觉得自己也像是上头地不清。  
他在进入林裕也的那一刻，听到身下小孩喘不上气的惨叫，才意识到自己这算不算是趁人之危啊。

俯身吻掉小孩眼角的泪水，他用尽了自制力与耐心一边哄着小孩一边停滞在林裕也紧致潮湿的体内，等待对方的适应。  
小孩的眼眶红透了，惨兮兮地咬着下唇。他想让对方动，可因为是第一次还被下了药那处肉洞敏感地只需对方的一点抽出或捅进就收缩抽搐个不停，湿答答地从深处冒水。

吴亦凡第一次也觉得束手无措。  
那处本就不是用来交媾的入口，里面又紧又湿夹得自己也疼。  
他只想温柔耐心地和自己看中的小男孩做爱，但从下药开始这一切都超出伦理道德范围。

“放松宝贝，你夹得太紧了。”  
他亲吻着男孩冒汗的额头安抚道，一边尝试着抽动自己的性器，被触碰到的肉壁立刻发疯似得绞紧入侵物。  
“啊…小胜…慢、慢点…”

小胜？林胜也？  
这句亲昵的称呼像是带刺的玻璃碎渣，揉进吴亦凡刚刚还在为担心弄疼林裕也而揪紧的心脏。

08.  
吴亦凡看着那对双胞胎，明明一切都是相似的部件，却能给他带来不同的感觉。

obi晋级，吴亦凡一次去探班看到m03也在。  
看到林裕也跟林胜也打打闹闹挨得很近，他竟然觉得无由来的厌烦，后来才意识到那个叫嫉妒。  
他们是双生，拥有相似的声音样貌，像是两条纠缠在一起的带刺藤蔓野蛮生长。  
而自己却想把他们折断分开，一条只能成为自己的陪葬品。而另一条…要剃除了刺紧握在手心，悉心照料揉在怀里，直至它也成为自己的一部分。

09.  
吴亦凡没有再做下去，从男孩身体抽出的时候能感受到对方下面的小嘴还依依不舍地紧咬着他。  
从桌上找到解药喂给林裕也便带进浴室洗了澡后送回家。

另一头快挠秃了脑袋背词准备迎接下一轮比赛的林胜也被突然闯进房间的dooboi吓一跳。  
“你看这微博热搜，亦凡哥哥抱的人和你好像。”  
说着便把手机递过去，屏幕赫然上演着一个在电梯间亲热的场面，“这男主角的确长得像吴亦凡，但这女主角…”  
obi刚想调侃几句，被包裹在怀里的人抬起头，obi不可置信地睁大了眼睛把进度条调回抬头的瞬间暂停，衣服跟脸都对上了…甚至连隐隐约约发出的声音都是一样的。  
他突然又想到哥哥今天一整晚都没接自己电话…

“你啥时候跟亦凡哥哥搞上的？”dooboi还在开玩笑，完全没注意到obi脸色有多难看。

tbc.


End file.
